


New ideas/pairings.

by Dragonlover496



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlover496/pseuds/Dragonlover496
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a small thing made up of my new story ideas and parings. You are more than welcome to comment on them. I would love to see and know your opinions and what you think before I start to write them. The more people commenting on a pair or idea the more likely I am to write it. Same goes for any ideas given to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New ideas/pairings.

Pairing ideas and fic ideas  
Which would you rather see more?  
Let me know what you want to see happen in the fics.  
Can be anything including mpreg.  
Also let me know if there are any particular pairing or ideas you want to see me write. I am open to writing anything, and I really do mean anything you might want to see. They can be any version of Transformers, cartoons to movies (maybe).  
If there are no ideas listed I am open to hearing any you may have for the pairing. You can also give any ideas you may want to see with my current fics as well. I am willing to put any ideas I have already down for a different pairing as well.  
1) Mirage x Bumblebee  
a) BB slave given to mirage to make his bondmate  
2) Bumblebee(animated) x DJD- 2 vote  
i) Non-con  
(1) Eventually becomes consensual  
ii) Eventual mpreg  
(1) Whose child would you like it to be?  
b) Choose which pairing  
i) BB(animated) x Tarn- 1 vote  
ii) BB x Kaon  
iii) BB x Vos  
iv) BB x Tesarus  
v) Bb x Helix  
3) Megatron x Bumblebee- 3 vote  
a) No war- 2 vote  
i) Already started writing this if you want a sneak peak message me.  
ii) Each city is a kingdom  
iii) Megatron controls Tarn and Kaon  
iv) Allies with Iacon  
v) Asks to look for a Bondmate here  
vi) Choses Bumblebee  
b) Megatron forces Bee to interface-1 vote  
i) Captures Bee after a battle of some sort  
ii) Bee becomes sparked  
iii) Eventually consents to Megatron  
(1) Possible future bonding  
4) Prowl x Bumblebee- 1 vote  
5) Prowl x Jazz- 1 vote  
6) Jazz x Bumblebee- 1 vote  
a) SG Jazz x Animated Bee  
7) Prowl x Jazz x Bumblebee- 1 vote  
a) Prowl x Jazz a bonded pair and court BB- 1 vote  
8) Optimus x Bumblebee- 1 vote  
a) SG Optimus x Animated Bee  
9) Optimus x Bumblebee x Megatron- 1 vote  
a) Will do any idea you want to see- goes for other parings as well.  
i) End of war(Animated)- 1 vote  
(1) Cons and Bots agree to have two people from each faction bond to each other  
(a) Megatron chooses himself  
(b) Sentinal chooses Bumblebee as a “volunteer”  
(i) Recommends him as an option to Ultra Magnus out of spite  
(c) Optimus volunteers himself in order to protect Bumblebee  
10) Sentinel x Bumblebee(Animated)  
a) Don’t ask  
i) No idea where this came from  
b) The reason Sentinel treats Bee the way he does is because he has feeling for him  
i) He doesn’t want others to know.  
c) Someone finds out and gives him advice  
d) Sentinel finally realizes the mistake he has made…  
11) Soundwave x Bumblebee  
12) May or may not do…  
a) TFP  
b) I don’t know TFP as well as I do the others  
i) Arcee x Bee- 1 vote  
ii) Arcee x Megatron- 1 vote  
iii) Bumblebee x Smokescreen- 1 vote  
iv) Dreadwing x Bumblebee- 1 vote  
v) Bumblebee/Smokescreen/Optimus Prime- 1 vote  
13) RID 2015  
a) Grimlock x Bumblebee- 1 vote  
b) Sideswipe x Bumblebee  
i) Possibly find a way to include Sunstreaker cuz why not…  
Thank you all very the ideas and comments! I love hearing what you have to say.


End file.
